Dark guard redux
by King226
Summary: Ruby rose finds herself under the protection of a grim knight known as bones For a long time I've wanted this one to come back and now I feel I've grown as a writer enough to do it justice so for the few who have been following this story where back and it's time to do it proper
1. Chapter 1

Name:bones

Back story bones is one of Salem's chosen an elite group of Grimm in the form of humans they have personality's and can act with emotion however it is limited and works like the others Grimm in which they can do it better as they get older after ghillie found information on a child that may just be who one of Salem's followers has been looking for years to find the besieger is sent to ensure her safety until the child is ready to meet her true mother.

Nick names: the besieger/the swordsman/the dark guard.(title drop)

Abilities bones shield is extremely strong it's can take things like explosions death-stalker stingers and anti tank rifles. His armour is weaker then his shield but can still take a beating in the story he will also be granted the ability to turn into a red hood and cape(I wonder what that's for?)

Bones is 7 foot tall his shield his full body and his sword is a half that.

Looks bones whole body is covered in the bone that makes the mask of Grimm under that he has midnight black skin

He is quite young compared to the other chosen so he can't show emotion as well he cares only for his mission even if that puts him self in danger.

Name: ghillie

Ghillie is one of the oldest of the chosen and therefore can show the most emotion and the most character he tells jokes tries to be funny mostly fails

Nick names: the gunman/one shot.

Ability's: he is the chosen sniper he can camouflage and can't miss he's shots can be blocked but can't miss can also turn in to smoke for a getaway

He is devoted to Salem and nothing else

Looks

White bone body armour and mask a full black ghillie suit his gun is a high caliber sniper rifle made from black metal and bone

Name:ghost

Ghost is quite caring and kind for a Grimm at lest because of this he is more of an advisor for if Salem wants a second view on thing which doesn't happen much so he can be found his a small garden overlooking the spawning pools most days

Abilities: can turn to smoke but that's it

Stands at 6.2

He cares for his garden and Salem

Looks

Looks like a person but is made from black smoke and a whit mask


	2. Chapter 2

Ghillie ran in to a room rifle slung on his back. Salem and cinder waiting at a long meeting table watts not far behind him.

Ghillie"ma'am I've found her!" He spoke in his usual happy go tone quite upbeat for a Grimm

Salem"how can you be sure?"

Ghillie" blood test she fell a little while ago and I managed to get some blood of the ground after that I just needed some from cinder."

Ghillie then handed cinder a picture of a girl with black hair with red tips silver eyes smile on her face it looked to be a selfie probably from a social media account and a red hood and cape.

Cinder"is this really her?"

Ghillie" yes there's just one small problem."

Salem"which is?"

Ghillie"she's going to beacon."

Cinder"what!?"

Salem"calm down dear cinder we will get her back but first we need to know how far gone she is I think it would be best to send a chosen to follow her it would also help to ensure she isn't killed before she gets to meet you."

Cinder"but which one would we even send?"

Salem"ghost cant fight ghillie is to ineffective at close rang the others are out that only leaves."

Cinder"please don't tell me your thinking of the new one."

Salem"oh but I am cinder bones will be perfect ghillie how often does she wear that cape?"

Ghillie"everyday."

Salem" tell him to meet me at the chosen spawn pool in one hour it should be enough time."

(Time skip.)

A mountain of armour knows as bones walked down the hall sword and shield on his back. He reached the room containing the spawn pool it was a rather large circular room steps leading into a black pool.

He spoke in a deep emotionless voice it sound like it would give even the bravest men nightmares

Besieger "You wanted to see me ma'am?"

He towered over Salem who stood in front of the pool

Salem"yes I have a very special mission for you you are to protect this girl."

Salem held up the picture of the silver eyed girl.

Salem"in order to do this you must be able to blend in and stay hidden so for this reason you shall be granted a gift step in to the pool."

He did as ordered and submerged in to the inky black after a few minutes a red cape with hood floated to the top only to then have black and white smoke start to poor off it the smoke turned and twisted like vines on a tree until it became the shape of a man the white armour of the besieger began to appear weapons still on his back. He began to kneel in front of Salem onl now matching her hight while on a knee."

Bones"thank you for this gift ma'am."

Salem"ghillie will get you to the girl you will replace her original cape and protect her from any and all threats until ordered otherwise any questions?"

Bones"what is her name?"

Salem"she is known as ruby rose you leave for patch in two days she leaves for her first day in beacon in three.


	3. Entering

The moon light cast shadow on the forest floor as ghillie moved quickly and quietly from tree to tree rifle at the ready a red cape hung from his side.

Ghillie"all I'm saying is you might not be the right choice for this type of mission your besieger you besiege things."

Bones"like you could do much better."

Ghillie"hold on are you implying I'm only good at stealth and shooting?"

Bones"that's exactly what I'm implying."

Ghillie"quit up now the house is in sight."

Ghillie came to a stop in the tree line in front of him a cozy little log cabin stud in light and at the top floor a light shone through a window the window was half open and remained so after the light went out . Even after the hour ghillie waited to insure they were asleep it remained open. Ghillie walked up to the wall and slowly climbed to the frame of the window looking in he saw just the person he was looking for and hung on the door was the cape he needed. Climbing in he rolled his heel on every step so he wouldn't snap or crunch anything on the floor slowly making his way to the door he grabbed the first one by the hood and lifted it off the door replacing it with bones he then made his way to the window climbed down and disappeared into the night.

(Time skip.)

Ruby rose looked in wonderment at the sight in front of her beacon was only through the window and she was not going alone her sister was beside her if only she knew of the demon that quite literally had her back. They were talking saying something about bees? Nees? bones didn't really care his mission was to keep her safe so he did his best to simply scan for threats. It was after the two separated he realised just how much he would be needed because ruby was now arguing with some girl in a whit and blue dress. who was shaking a bottle of dust bones knew what was going to happen. An explosion went off bones formed some sort of pod around ruby it was the same midnight black that made up his skin and was covered in his armoured plating. It lasted as long as the explosion and there was still enough dust to cover ruby after the explosion. Nothing to worry about yet it was then that ruby started talking to a blond boy who had vomited on the air ship over. It was here bones saw what ruby concealed underneath him a very large red scythe bones now understood why he had to remain secret it would take time but he was certain that a few well placed swing would take him down.

Ruby"it's also a gun."

Just what he needed

(Time skip)

It was night bones had been taken off and put in a bag tomorrow was intation it was going to be a big day for him and ruby if he remembered right his master wasn't going to stop any Grimm from going after her that was up to him and ruby her self.


	4. Shield

the morning of ruby was woken up by the shouting of a red headed girl as ruby got up and got dressed she grabbed her cloak it was a gift from her mother it reminded was in the style of the one she had but it was only one colour a crimson red unlike her mother's whit and red. And while she did love it something felt off about it it was a new feeling not one of fear but not one of comfort it was like something was watching her. She had decided it was just nerves and would go away soon enough so she put it on anyway and continued to the were she had put her weapon the day before.

Today she wouldn't be doing introductions she would be letting her baby do the talking. After watching Jaune fail to pick up girls they made there way to a cliff. It was then revealed that who ever ruby saw first would be her partner.

Bones was hoping for someone weak and easy to deal with should push come to shove like that false knight with the blond heir. Speaking of blond heir had it be her sister that could seriously endanger the plan of his masters he had seen what she could do and while she stud no chance fighting one of Salem's chosen she would still be difficult. But that didn't matter now ruby was about to be launched and he needed to be ready in case her landing went wrong.

It went to the person next to her and then ruby her self as she went flying she ended up hitting a bird.

Ruby" birdie no!"

She then made her landing and started to walk after a small amount of time she encountered the white haired girl from before.

Whit"oh not you!"

Ruby"not again!"

Whit"of course I'd get stuck with you of all people!"

Ruby"oh come on Weiss I'm not that bad."

Weiss as she was now known and unfortunately had to be remembered. But it was then bones felt something a feeling he only got when other Grimm were around wolves were here. And thankfully ruby and Weiss had noticed to. The two began fighting them off ruby slicing through them and Weiss impaling them. But ruby failed to notice the one that had snuck up on her. The Grimm had not been ordered to not attack her so it lunged forward only for it to hit a now white cloak and be stabbed by a long boney spike. Ruby was to busy to notice that was good for him. They then quickly killed the rest.

Weiss"you dolt you kept getting in my way!"

Ruby"well you kept getting in my way!"

Bones _"oh how I wish these two would stop there bickering."_

Weiss"any way how are we going to get to the relics?"

Ruby looked up and got a smile on her face.

Ruby" I have a plan."

(Time skip bones POV)

 _Riding a never more! No wonder master Salem and cinder said she needed protection she needs protection from her self not to mention the dame thing was extremely angry at them for doing this!_ Ruby started to climb down to its feet to jump as she did bone got snagged on it foot and came of.

 _Just what I need!_

He finally got unsnagged and fell to behind the tree line as he went down he saw the never more fire at ruby knocking her over as a death stalker came up ready to crush her.

(Ruby pov)

I saw the hit coming and closed my eyes waiting for it but instead all I heard was something hitting metal hard I opened my eyes to see a really big man with a shield above his head a white smoke that twisted and almost snapped around him. He was holding up it stinger it hadn't even punched a hole in his shield!

?" You need to move!"

He voice was deep and distorted it was almost like a razor in my ears but at the same time worried? Maybe that wasn't the best word for it. He had turned back now and was holding a giant sword it was bigger then me! And he slammed it in to the death stalkers eye he just kept stabbing and stabbing until it was dead. Then he turned back to me I sallowed nervously there was something off about him just not right.

?"are you ok?"

He's voice was the same only now it sounded like it had sympathy but even still that was off.

Ruby"y..yeah."

He then started to help me up yang rushed over.

Yang"I don't know who you are but thank you for helping my sister!"

?"it was nothing but my duty. That never more will be coming back around can you two deal with it or do you need assistance?"

Ruby"we should be fine from here. And thank you again for the save."

We turned back and started fighting the never more off. Once it was over with me slicing its head of thanks to the help of Weiss Blake and yang I looked back and saw the man was gone and on a pedestal was my cloak.

(Ozpins office.)

Glynda"what is a chosen doing here and why on remnant would it protect miss rose!?"

Ozpin"I'm unsure of what angle Salem is playing at but one thing is for sure this is going to be an interesting year."


	5. Armour

Bone was clipped on the shoulders of ruby as they were sat in a professor ports class room and oh dear god was it boarding he was telling what bones believed was a story of some he then changed to class to a fight with a Grimm that explained why he could sense one in the room. The white one Weiss stepped up ready for what he was sure would be a sort battle and he was right she made quick work of the borba tusk even with ruby shouting "encouragement" at her. She might be a problem if she was she would have to be dealt with quickly her current situation with ruby didn't help her case either thankfully the class ended soon after next was a combat training lesson.

The group walked in unknowingly bringing there worst enemy in close proximity of the best chance of defence from the armoured demon on there leaders back and oh how bones hated it so many hunters all sworn to kill his race and him there's but he had to follow his orders. And just to his luck ruby was first up against the Spartan her self Pyrrha all bones had to do was guard ruby if her aura fell maybe cover her back and make sure he made no form of contact with the humans fire dust if he did the chosen ability given to him and all chosen would activate for bones it was the berserker rage activated from fire dust. For the others it was a different dust and a different ability this was done to help "even the playing field" never the less it put him in a difficult situation with his current mission.

The two readied on each side of the ring red vs red on the go the reaper deployed her sniper and fired round after round the Spartan held her shield strong and advanced on her this made ruby use her semblances to get in behind her going for quick slashes the Spartan came back with swings of her sword to this ruby sped back and fired again. Pyrrha did the same firing a mix of dust rounds just what bones needed not only was ruby most likely to lose he could be found out here and now the Spartan then rushed in and flipped over ruby as she then tried to send her sword in to ruby bone quickly formed a small solid patch for just a second to block her stab even though he wasn't seen may were still shocked at what they saw the two quickly separated and Pyrrha fired a red dust round it missed ruby but hit her cape a small bit of a red looking electricity traveled up to the hood still some how unseen due to the crowd being focused on the fight. But for some reason bones didn't feel right something was wrong really wrong that's when he noticed it a scream not of pain but of anger and it was coming from Ruby. Her eyes now red instead of silver. Her complex fighting style now replaced with hacking and stabbing. Bones knew what it was like her focus was on one thing her enemy Pyrrha no pain no restraint and an unstoppable anger.

Pyrrha had no idea what was going on the scream took her of guard and then the first hit she didn't know how to react apart form try in vain to block ruby hit again and again with her blade the crowd sat quietly as they watched the onslaught. Pyrrha aura dropped quick to quick compared to what was expected of ruby until Pyrrha was sent in to the air by a strong blow and her aura broke before ruby could do something she would regret like finishing her off bone managed to take back what was his as the red lighting went back to him now calm ruby dropped to her knees unsure of what had happened her eyes now a sparkling silver.

She got up and wobbled back to the changing room not knowing what to do know and what had happened when she left she went to the dorm her team followed her.

Yang"what was that!?"

Ruby"...I don't know."

Weiss"how could you not know you just sent Pyrrha in to a wall!"

Ruby"I said I don't know s-something just came over me I was angry really angry but I don't know why."

Yang"ruby are you ok? you've been acting kinda wired recently."

Ruby"I told you yang I'm fine I just want to be on my own for a bit."

(Ruby's pov)

Ruby walked out the door and left the door building as she walked she finally went to the forest she walked for a while until she heard a voice and she was pushed over she turned around to find Cardin Winchester and his team looking down on her.

Cardin"oh look little red riding hoods all alone."

Ruby looked around she was no weapon no friends she had no one with she didn't even tell her team were she was going.

?"she is not alone"

That same scratchy un natural distorted voice from just a few days before she then suddenly saw white smoke slowly snap and bend in to the shape of a person she was right in thinking who she did. The knight then slammed his sword in to the ground and let out a horrible ear drum bursting screech. This in turn sent the team running. He turned around and gave ruby a hand up. It was then she noticed her hood was missing.

Ruby"just who are you!?"


	6. Blood of the blade

(There is going to be a lot of pov change in this part just warning you)

(10 year ago summers pov)

Summer ran as fast as she could her weapon was gone and so was her aura through the trees and bushes the thorns tore at her legs and arms cuts covered them small bits of blood on her limbs. She was being chased down not by a man or a regular Grimm when ozpin had given her the orders she thought she knew what she was dealing with she was oh so wrong. She tried dust that only seemed to anger it in the first ten minutes of her fight it snapped her weapon in half. Then she heard it a single shot a single target.

(Now bones pov)

Bones"I am bones the besieger."

Ruby"how did!? Wait are you my hood!? Have you always been my hood how long have I been caring you on my back!?"

Bones thought for a moment what he was going to say wouldn't be a lie just not a full truth

Bones"the ability to change in to the red hood you wear was given to me by my master."

Ruby"why? And who's you master?"

Bones"the reason is at this moment in time it is my mission to protect you and for that reason you are currently my master."

Ruby"who gave you the mission and what do you mean I'm your master?"

Bones"you mother gave me this mission and you are currently my master I will follow any orders you give."

Not the complete truth but good enough now came the biggest question he had been waiting for.

Ruby"you knew my mother!? How did she know you when did she tell you to do this!?"

The only way he could respond is with a lie maybe a bit of truth in there somewhere but hard to find for sure.

Bones"yes, we worked for the same person and I was told to watch over you a long time ago. I know you have many more questions ones I will try my best to answer but I must ask you keep my existence a secret."

Ruby"why?"

Bones" because I am not a living thing I was told by your mother that because of this I must keep my self hidden so I ask you help in this."

Ruby"I'll help you but if your not living then what are you?"

(10 years ago summer pov)

She hit the ground hard as the round impacted her chest she crawled away from the two sets of foot steps one on both sides she trembled when she spoke"w-w-what are you?"

(Now bones pov)

Bones"what am I? I am what you swear to destroy, I am the thing that is worse then any mans nightmares I am Grimm born."

Ruby"y-you as in the person who just defended me that I have had on my back and is now standing here talking to me is a Grimm!?"

Bones" I know it is a lot for you to take in but not all Grimm are evil true the ones you fight kill without mercy and I was most likely suppose to do that but I do not I follow my orders I fight with honour And if you decide here and now you want me to stop protecting you that will be the end of it."

Ruby"well you did save me from that death stalker and from Cardin and if what your saying is true I don't see why not ok wait what's your name?"

Bones"my name is bones."

He put out his hand to shake.

Ruby"well bones it's nice to meet you."

Ruby took his hand he had a firm grip if only she knew just how much pressure he could actually put on. Then they heard a voice in the distance they were shouting Ruby's one of her team mates probably.

Ruby"quick do that thing again they can't see you."

Bones soon turned to a red cracking smoke the smoke then turned to red fabric in the shape of a hood and cape. Ruby picked it up now knowing what it truly was and fixed it to her person. She then ran off in the direction of the voice coming through the tree line she saw yang and her team.

Yang"ruby are you ok!? We saw Cardin they said there was something out here."

Ruby"I'm fine yang thanks for checking on me though."

Weiss"don't run off like that again you dolt"

Ruby"...sorry"

(10 years ago summers pov)

Summer now had her back to a large dark brown tree heavy foot steps on her left and light ones to her right the two stopped in front of her she looked up and saw a large knight in a dirty bone white armour next to them stood a short black figure with a rifle and bone white mask. the sniper spoke first.

?"we're is the child?"

Summer"I'll never tell you we're she is."

?"then die."

The large knight thrust the sword in to summers chest it went through and embedded it self in the tree.

?"come on it's time we leave."

(Now)

Ruby walked in to her dorm the others decided to go to the cafeteria. She held a pice of her cape up.

Ruby"don't worry bones i keep my friends secrets."

The part she held turned hard and white for a minute just to show he was listening.

 **Not so sure on this one might edit it later but for now I think it's good enough let me know what you think thanks for reading.**


	7. Of blood and steel

Salem sat at the head of her table ghost behind her, ghillie and cinder to her side. How ever at the front of the table stood two new figures two large people covered in white armour and weapons two new chosen.

The first had a black cape bone white armour covered there body spikes covered there gauntlets and boots. A long sword was on its belt and it must have been the same size of not bigger then bones. The armour on there chest looked like that of a rib cage under said bone was there midnight black flesh. Red vans snaked there way around its skin. There helmet had but a single hole were a red glowing eye sat burning its way in to the mortal soul. A top that helmet sat two horns that tangled and rapped around each other forming what could only be called a crown. Showing that this chosen was- _king_

Next to the king stood a chosen with the dead bone armour only on its mask arms and legs it was slightly smaller then the king but still bigger then all others in the room. It's little armour jutted out with spikes and small points. What looked like a cleaver was were it's right hand should have been. The rest of it's body was the lifeless black skin apart from the head. A top that sat a mask made of bone as well two red glowing eyes sat there and above them. Two twisting horns. It painted and sniffed like a beast. It's likely one would compare it to a bear for this chosen was - _marauder_

Salem"where you two successful in your mission?"

The two great monsters bent there knee to her for if the fist was seen as the chosen king then Salem was there queen.

King"we were master."

It's voice was like nails on a chalkboard well spoken but un natural.

Salem"good."

King"if I may ask master what of bones and his mission?"

Salem"I can assure you it's all going to plan and if it doesn't we have our operative who's already infuriated."

King"and bones dose not know of there existence?"

Salem"no not in the slightest why do you ask?"

King"I meanly wish to see my fellow chosen are in good health."

Salem"I see, never the less the current update is the girl now knows of bones existence but for the time being is keeping it secret]."

Cinder"should be send someone else in?"

Salem"now now dear cinder I know this is important to you but for the time being bones has it under control."

Cinder simply nosed her head.

Ghillie"master I wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them if you like it be better then some seer."

Salem"I can assure you my child that will not be needed."

(Meanwhile with bones and ruby)

WYB has go out for a few hours all different things so ruby decided to get up and lock the door.

Ruby"bones are you there?"

Her cape turned a solid white for a few seconds before returning to red.

Ruby"can you come out?"

White smoke began to snake and crackle from her back it branched of and grew to a size we're it toward above her and solidified the smoke flattened and hardened. Black skin suddenly found it self under said armour and in any joints where there couldn't be.

Bones now stood there in front of ruby having to bend down ever so slightly to fit in the room.

Bones"what do you need me to do?"

Ruby"well we er said we were friends... and the thing is friends hang out so I was wondering if maybe you would want to?"

Bones"were ever you go I will follow, so what is it you want to do today?"

Ruby"well we can't go around the streets, and you can't get see in beacon so I guess that leaves movie marathon!"

Ruby then pulled out a deck of films from behind her back it seemed this was her plan all along.

(Time skip by a few hours sorry.)

Bones and ruby sat on the floor of the dorm now on there third film it was at this point the small reaper next to the night turned her head towards him.

Ruby"hey bones?"

Bones"yes."

Ruby"how do you know my mother?"

Bones"like i said before we work for the same person."

ruby"well er I don't really know how to ask this."

Bones"take your time I'm not going anywhere."

Ruby"hehe yeah well I just want to know is she alive? She went missing so long ago but we never found her body."

Bones"well ruby I can say she is alive and worried about you that's why I'm here."

Ruby"she is! This is amazing can I see her!?"

Bones"not at the moment but you will soon that I can promise you."

Tears fell from Ruby's face she ran at bones and rapped her arms around him. Bones hands stayed down his side for a few moments be for slowly going around her back as the both were now in a hug. Ruby sniffed.

Ruby"thank you bones thank you thank you!"

Bones"it's ok ruby just remember don't tell your team."

Ruby"I won't I promise."

The door to the dorm began to turn bones and ruby head shot to the door ad bones began to turn red smoke and soon his once white armour had turned to red fabric. Ruby in turn attached it to her shoulders. As yang came through the door and spotted Ruby's face.

Yang"Ruby are you ok!?"

Ruby"I'm fine yang I just watched that action movie with that opening we're the dog."

Yang"say no more."

Yang sat down with ruby were bones had just been moments before and put her arm around her sister.

Yang"it's all fake that dogs fine."

The two would continue to watch the movies to gather all three of them even if yang thought there was only to.

 **Thank you for reading I hope you liked.**


End file.
